I Did NOT Just See That
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: If there was one thing Sid never wanted to see, but totally expected, it was Tobey and Sue kissing. Tobey/Sue


I Did NOT Just See That!

_A Three Delivery Fanfic_

--

"C'mon Sue! Please?" Tobey begged, tugging on his friends arm. "I REALLY wanna go see it! This movie looks totally awesome!"

Sue sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Why don't you just go with Sid? Or by yourself?"

Tobey hid the grin that formed on his face at the mention of Sue's brother. "He can't go because he got in trouble with Mr. Wu." He snickered. The real reason Sid couldn't go was because he'd paid him to prank Mr. Wu, though he hadn't escaped explaining exactly why, and he now owed Sid big time. "And where's the fun in going to the movies by yourself?" He questioned, shrugging. "Pleeaaasseeee, Sue?" He gave her his version of the puppy dog eyes.

Sue's eye twitched, her face flushing slightly as she looked away. "Alright." She relented, folding her arms. "I'm SO going to regret this..." She muttered under her breathe. The last time she'd agreed to go out somewhere with Tobey, they'd gone to the docks, and he'd pushed her into the water.

While Sue was annoyed, Tobey was ecstatic. "Cool." He grinned wildly, letting go of Sue's arm to do his very own victory dance. Now he just had to make sure it didn't end up like last time. He hadn't meant to push her in the water! He'd been trying to put his arm around her while they were walking, and he was really nervous. Tobey ended up tripping, accidentally shoving Sue into the water.

Now Sue was extremely suspicious. But she didn't say anything about his weird behavior. "But you're buying the popcorn." She hurriedly added, leaving Tobey behind as she made her way to her room. "Meet me out front in an hour." And before Tobey could say anything she was in her room.

He was silent for a few moments before he nodded to himself, walking confidently to the room he and Sid shared. The minute he was inside and his door was closed however, he lost his cool exterior. "Alright!" Tobey cheered, dancing jubilantly once he was in the privacy of his room. "She said yes! I have a date with Sue in an hour! Of course, it really isn't a date, or she doesn't think it is, but…" His eyes widened and he paused in his babbling, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "I have a date with Sue in an hour! I gotta get ready!" He panicked, dashing around his room in hopes of securing a clean outfit. "And I've gotta get money, and take a shower, and…" Needless to say, Tobey was in full-blown panic mode.

--

_**1 Hour and 10 Minutes Later; In front of Wu's Garden**_

"Where is he?" Sue grumbled, carefully smoothing out a wrinkle on her shirt. "He's late." She sighed, looking down at herself once more. Her chosen outfit for her outing with Tobey had ended up being a light purple blouse and a pair of black jean caprice. It had taken her a while for her to put together an outfit for some reason. Nothing she'd first put on had seemed right. 'Get a grip, Sue! It's not like you're doing anything important. You're just going to the movies with Toby! He's no Barney.'

"Hey, Sue!"

"There you are!" Sue spun around, shooting the owner of the voice with a glare. "You're ten mi-…" She paused, her eyes widening slightly as she gave Tobey a once over. "Minutes late…" She finished, her voice void of it's previous anger. A small blush slowly formed on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tobey grinned sheepishly, unconsciously tugging on his collar. He had traded his regular tank top in for a black button up dress shirt, and his regular pair of black pants were traded in for a pair of dark blue ones. All in all, he looked different from how he normally looked and to say Sue was surprised would be an understatement.

"Tobey, you... Uh, you look..." Sue stuttered around her words, inwardly cursing herself. It was just Tobey! Why was she acting like a lovesick fool around Tobey of all people?

"Bad?" Tobey froward, looking down at his clothes. "Er, well I... I didn't have a lot to put together... Laundry night's tomorrow, and uh-" Tobey was obviously embarrassed. He didn't look up once as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"No, Tobey," Sue sighed, smiling lightly. "You look... good."

Tobey's head immediately shot up, his eyes wide. "What? Really?" Did Sue really just complement him?! Tobey was in shock for a few moments, but he recovered quickly. He adopted a suave, cool look as he smirked, covering up his earlier words. "I mean, of course I do!" He nodded to himself. "I am me, after all."

Sue twitched. "Watch it, Tobey." She warned holding back a smirk of her own. "Don't let it go to your head."

At Sue's words, Tobey's ego deflated a bit, though he still tried to act cool as he walked up to Sue, offering her his arm with a cheesy grin. "You look good too, Sue." As she smiled at his compliment he frowned, looking her over once more. "Nah, scratch that." He dismissed looking away.

"Tobey!" Sue growled, glaring at the teen. How dare he!

But he only grinned. "No, Sue! You don't look good," He placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him as they walked. "You look great."

Sue's surprise was now obvious, a prominent blush staining her face as she stared at Tobey in shock. "T-thanks..."

Tobey just grinned. Things were off to a great start! Now if only everything else would be perfect... "Let's go then! The most awesome movie ever awaits us!" He crowed, pulling Sue along as he began walking to the nearby movie theater.

--

"How exactly did you expect a movie called 'Aliens from The Past' to be good, Tobey?" Sue laughed, shoving Tobey lightly as they walked along the docks. It was the exact same place she had gone with Tobey last time they had got out together. "That was such a bad movie!"

Tobey was laughing as well, almost unable to speak because he was laughing so hard. "Th-that… M-movie s-s-sucked!" He stuttered, placing a hand on a nearby wall for support, stumbling. "Can you believe we spent money to see that thing?"

Sue smirked, giggling as she pulled Tobey up, making sure to hold his arm so he wouldn't fall as they walked. "I can't believe YOU spent money to see that." Tobey had paid for everything; popcorn, drinks, and tickets. He hadn't let Sue pay a penny of it! He was treating their outing like some sort of date, and Sue was strangely flattered.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. That movie was hilariously bad, making it seriously fun. And, of course," Tobey grinned, looking sideways to Sue as they both sat down on the end of the long wooden dock. "I got to spend it with you." He smirked at her, inwardly cheering as a blush covered her face. But, this being Tobey, he had to completely ruin the moment. "Whoa!" Right before sitting down he tripped over his own feet, falling face first into the water below. "Ahhh!"

"Tobey!" Sue jumped up staring at the water in shock as he fell, though once he appeared again, his wet hair sticking to his face and his black shirt tight and soggy, she broke into giggles. "You klutz!" She teased, shaking her head at her friend.

Tobey scowled, his face red as he quickly began looking for a way to pull himself out of the water. "A little help, please?" He grumbled, giving Sue a pitiful look as he held out a hand.

Sue snickered, but nodded, grabbing his hand without another thought. "Clumsy." She grinned, shaking her head in mock pity.

Tobey raised an eyebrow, pouting slightly. But then a wicked grin grew on his face, and as Sue's hand slid into his own, he pulled her sharply forward, straight into the water. He laughed loudly as she shrieked, her angry curses only making him laugh harder.

"TOBEY!" She yelled, scowling as she surfaced. "I can't believe- Augh!" Sue yelled again, raising her arms up to shield herself as Tobey began to splash her with water.

"Aw, come on Sue!" He snickered. "All's fair in love and war!"

Sue peeked carefully through her arms, just in case Tobey decided to splash her again. "Since when was this a war?"

Then, before Tobey could stop himself, he suddenly said, "It isn't." He completely froze, paling in shock as the words he had just spoken echoed in his mind. 'I did NOT just say that...' He thought to himself, eyes wide.

"W-w...What?" Sue's eyes were wide as well, her face a bright red as his words sunk in.

"I... I gotta go!" Tobey blurted out, quickly pulling himself up onto the dock by one of the wooden planks. He scrambled up, quickly getting to his feet before he broke into a run. 'I DID just say that! Oh man!'

"Tobey! Wait, Tobey!" Sue had barely gotten safely back on the dock before Tobey was nearly out of site, having dashed away. She quickly chased after, shouting his name in an effort to convince him to stop. "Tobey, stop! Tobey!" But he didn't stop and she soon lost sight of him. "Tobey..." Sue whispered, biting her lip.

Sid, Sue and Tobey each had a strength that they prided themselves on. Sid was the strongest and Sue was the smartest. And Tobey had always been the fastest. Sue had always been fine with not being as 

fast as Tobey, but now she really wished she could catch up to him. How would being the smartest help her now? ... Unless, of course, she could figure out where exactly he would be going!

Sue grinned, though it soon turned to a frown as she realized just how many places Tobey could have gone. But he'd have to return home sometime! She'd just hideout in his room, and confront him when he came home. She blushed, thinking of Tobey's words, but shoved them to the back of her mind. She couldn't be sure that was what Tobey had meant. It was best not to jump to conclusions.

--

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tobey growled to himself, kicking a pebble as he walked down a street. It had been four hours since he had left Sue at the docks, and four hours since his little slip up. He was still berating himself over it. "Of all things to say, why that?! Idiot!" He scowled, kicking the pebble a final time as hard as he could.

The small stone flew into the air, ricocheting off a pole, and then breaking a nearby street light. "Hehe... Oops." Tobey quickly looked around, hoping no one had seen him. Luckily the street was empty. "Guess I'd better head back..." Nana would worry if he was out too late. "I'll just sneak in, stay away from Sue for a while... Maybe she'll think it was all a dream." He almost wished she would remember, if there was a chance she returned his feelings... "C'mon man, this is Sue." He told himself as he turned a corner, the bright light of Wu's Garden' sign blinding him slightly.

"Now, I just gotta sneak around back..." Tobey nodded determinedly to himself, swiftly running through the alley next to the restaurant. He silently opened the side door, peeking his head in. "Hey Barney..." Tobey said, nodding to his friend, or, as he sometimes called him in his head, his Rival-For-Sue's-Heart.

"Hey Tobey!" Barney greeted cheerfully, waving one hand without looking away from the stove as he cooked. "Oh yeah, Sue's looking for ya. Said to meet her in her room. What'd ya do to her this time?"

Tobey smiled in relief. "Ahh, nothing. See ya Barney!" He left his Rival-For-Sue's-Heart alone without another word. Now he would just sneak into his room and pretend he was asleep! He would be able to avoid Sue for the night it least. With a plan now made, he quietly crept past his first obstacle; the door to Sue's room. There was the faint sound of music drifting from it, so Tobey was sure she was in there. 'Almost home free!' He thought to himself, grinning as he finally came upon the door to his and Sid's room.

"Safe." He muttered, grinning as he entered and flicked the light on. He briefly noted the absence of Sid, but shrugged. He was probably still enduring whatever punishment he had received from Mr. Wu. "Now I just gotta avoid Sue for a while, then everything should be back to normal!" He said aloud, yawning slightly as he shoved random junk off his bed. He was about to throw it on the floor, but thought better of it. "Sid 'll kill me if I get this room messy again so soon." He quickly walked to the closet, roughly shoving it open. "Now I-"

"We need to- Ugh, Tobey!" Sue yelled. She had stepped out of her hiding place in the closet just as Tobey had tossed the pile of clothes and junk he had picked up from his bed.

"What?! Sue! What are you doing in there?!" Tobey panicked, jumping in surprise. He quickly began looking for an escape route, running toward the door without another thought.

Sue, anticipating this, was faster for once, a frown on her face as she blocked the door way. "We need to talk." She repeated, glaring at him slightly to show she wasn't messing around. "Now." Those four 

hours that Tobey had been gone, Sue had been plagued with various scenarios of her talk with Tobey. Not all of them had ended well.

Tobey stiffened, but nodded. "Fine." He sat down on his bed, staring quietly at his shoes. He wouldn't talk unless he had to.

"Tobey," Sue sighed, rolling her eyes as Tobey closed himself off. She'd have to force him to talk. "Why did you run away from me?"

'Because I just old you how I felt about you.' Tobey said to himself, silent except for his thoughts.

Sue frowned slightly, but pressed on. "What did... What did you mean by what you said earlier?" She said carefully, her eyes trained on his silent frozen form. His silence was bugging her. He wasn't acting like himself.

As Sue had expected, Tobey said, nothing.

"Tobey, would you answer me!" Sue suddenly snapped. Her shoulder's slumped and she took a deep breathe. She had been over what he had done and said nearly a million times in her head. It didn't make any sense to her. Tobey couldn't like her, could he? And even if he did, there was no way she returned his feelings. But the more she thought about it, the more that seemed to be a lie. "What did you mean?!"

It seemed to be Tobey's turn to snap. He stood abruptly, his head bowed for a moment before he swiftly looked up, eye blazing. "You wanna know what I meant?! Do you really wanna know?!"

"Yes!" Sue shot back, Tobey's sudden anger fueling her own.

"Fine then! I like you, alright?! I LIKE you! I, Tobey like you, Sue! I think you're beautiful! I think you're the smartest. prettiest, greatest girl in the world! I-" Tobey was silenced as Sue's lips suddenly covered his own. He stared at her in shock, frozen. But his eyes slowly fell shut, and his body relaxed. "Sue, I..." He mumbled as the kiss ended, eyes popping open. But before he could say anymore, Sue interrupted him.

"I like you. I, Sue, like you, Tobey. I think your handsome. I think you're the nicest, cutest, greatest guy in the world." She said softly, repeating his words with a few adjustments. Before Tobey could reply, she kissed him once more.

Without either of the two noticing, the door suddenly opened. "Hey Tobey, have you seen- What the!?" Sid dropped his book in shock, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"Uhhhh..." Tobey and Sue broke apart, sharing a look as they grinned sheepishly, both their faces a bright red. "Hey Sid..." They chorused. "We can explain..."

But Sid seemed to be ignoring them, for he spun around on his heel, muttering to himself as he walked away. "I did NOT just see that. My sister and my best friend were NOT just kissing each other. You are dreaming Sid. Go back to sleep..." His voice slowly faded away as he walked down the hall, leaving behind two very embarrassed, yet happy, teens.

--

And there ya go! Tobey and Sue actually get together in this one! xD Yeah, so the ending is kinda rushed... I just wanted to finish it. It's kinda wierd for me to write so much fluff... Usually my writing is all angsty-emo-sadness... Fluff isn't my thing, really... I blame Tobey and Sue! xD

So, the next thing I wanna write... It has to be for Sid! He needs some lurve. But I have no idea what to write, as I appear to be in Fluffy-Romance mode... And the only girl in Three Delivery that isn't old is Sue, and she's his sister... xP So, if I write anything fluffy with Sid, it's gonna have an OC. Just warning ya...


End file.
